


The Red Carpet Picture Show

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place at some point in Book 3. Alex and Thomas are engaged but not married.Alex and Thomas are going to a midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Alex decides to invite all their friends.I’m really not sure how this developed. I was driving and then had this thought and then it was this… Also, It’s filled with Rocky Horror quotes, so you really kind of need to know the movie to get the full experience.





	The Red Carpet Picture Show

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“There is a midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show this Saturday night. Would you be interested in going?” Thomas questioned.

“I’m surprised that the Great Thomas Hunt is a fan of Rocky Horror,” Alex responded with a raise of her brow. “I mean it’s a classic, but a cult one. It’s not quite your usual genre.”

“I’ll have you know, I appreciate the film. It attempted something—shall I say—different from the mainstream. It took B-movie inspirations from decades earlier and created something completely unique. If time has proven anything it is that The Rocky Horror Picture Show is more than a film, it’s an experience. That is something I can appreciate. It moves its audience to action. That is a testament to its art, regardless of its absurdities.”

“You still surprise me even after all this time.” She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You know these midnight screenings typically require you to dress up and participate.”

“I know,” Thomas answered matter-of-factly.

“Participation that involves singing and dancing,” Alex continued.

“As I have stated before. I am an excellent dancer,” he insisted.

“Now this, I must see to believe,” she teased. “Can we invite Chazz?” 

“Whatever you want.”

“He and I always dressed up and went to the annual showing of it in the next town over,” she explained, smiling at the memories.

“Who were the two of you?”

“Magenta and Riff-Raff.” Alex held out her left arm in front of her and wiggled her fingers. “However, it might be time for a change. Perhaps I should be Janet? I mean, I already have the ring.” Alex winked. “It’s nicer than Betty Munroe had.”

“I suppose that makes me Brad?” He quirked his brow while the corner of his lips tugged up.

“Oh, Brad, I’m mad for you,” Alex sang. 

“Oh, dammit,” Thomas responded. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too!”

“We are not wearing our underwear though,” Thomas stated.

“At least not in public,” she agreed with a sly smile.

Alex leaned closer to Thomas’s ear. “Unless you want to go as Rocky.” Her hands massaged his chest. “I could enjoy seeing you wear gold underwear. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me?” 

“Perhaps a private viewing can be arranged for a certain VIP.” He lightly bit her ear, his warm breath lingering on her tender neck before turning to walk away, leaving her wanting more. 

> _Alex texted Chazz_. “Saturday night. Rocky Horror. You in?”
> 
> _Chazz_: It’s astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll.
> 
> _Alex_: I take that as a yes.
> 
> _Alex_: Thomas is coming too. 
> 
> _Chazz_: I hope you’re adaptable, Thomas. I know Brad is.
> 
> _Alex_: He and I are actually going as Brad and Janet…You’ll need a new Magenta!
> 
> _Chazz_: The road was long but you ran it.
> 
> _Alex_: Please tell me you are not going to only communicate in quotes until Saturday?
> 
> _Chazz_: It’s not easy having a good time.
> 
> _Alex_: I don’t know what I expected.
> 
> _Chazz_: More, more, more…

Alex had a thought and quickly sent out a group text. 

> _Alex_: Thomas, Chazz, and I are going to a late-night showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show on Saturday. Anyone else interested in joining?
> 
> _Seth_: Sure.
> 
> _Addison_: FUN!
> 
> _Victoria_: Why not?
> 
> _Teja_: That sounds perfect. I could use a night of insanity. 
> 
> _Matt_: I guess if everyone else is in?
> 
> _Chris_: If I can get a sitter, sure!
> 
> _Alex_: YAY!!! Okay, so costumes are a must! Probably should have led with that. But you’ve all replied already so no backing out now!
> 
> _Alex_: Thomas and I are Brad and Janet. Chazz is Riff-Raff.
> 
> _Victoria_: 🙋Magenta
> 
> _Victoria_: I may have something I could wear. 
> 
> _Seth_: 👀 You have a maid outfit on hand?
> 
> _Victoria_: Yes.
> 
> _Seth_: Now, I wonder why you would have that…😏
> 
> _Victoria_: Can it, Levine. 🤐
> 
> _Seth_: I’m just saying.
> 
> _Seth_: 🔥👅
> 
> _Victoria_: I think I heard Seth volunteer for Rocky. 
> 
> _Seth_: Uh, NO!
> 
> _Victoria_: Nope. It’s done. Let me know if you need help finding gold underwear.
> 
> _Seth_: I don’t think so. Not doing it! 😧
> 
> _Victoria_: Next time, don’t mess with me 😘
> 
> _Chris_: Moving on… I’ll take the Criminologist. I think that’s mostly my speed, especially if Thomas isn’t filling the role this time!
> 
> _Alex_: 👍 3 down, 3 to go.
> 
> _Teja_: Columbia?
> 
> _Alex_: Great!
> 
> _Alex_: Matt? Addison?
> 
> _Matt_: I’ve never actually seen it…
> 
> _Alex_: Oh, okay. Then you are in for quite the experience.
> 
> _Chris_: Maybe, Eddie?
> 
> _Seth_: Why can’t I be Eddie?
> 
> _Victoria_: Too late. We’ve moved on. Shouldn’t you be working out or something?
> 
> _Matt_: Sure. Someone will need to explain what I need to wear?
> 
> _Victoria_: Jeans, black tee, leather vest. Done.
> 
> _Matt_: Can do 👍
> 
> _Alex_: Bonus points for arriving on a motorcycle.
> 
> _Matt_: 👌
> 
> _Alex: _You’re awfully quiet, Addison.
> 
> _Addison_: Well…
> 
> _Addison_: It’s not conventional… but since we don’t have one yet…Frank-N-Furter
> 
> _Addison_: Fishnets, glitter heels, and a leather vest? Act like a diva? I got this. 
> 
> _Addison_: Unless someone else wants it?_  
_
> 
> _Alex_: Do you girl! 😉
> 
> _Addison_: Get ready to be seduced 😉You’re all going to shiver with antici-
> 
> _Addison_:
> 
> _Addison_:
> 
> _Addison_:
> 
> _Matt_: Addison, I’m not seeing any words in your texts?
> 
> _Addison_: -pation.
> 
> _Matt_: I am clearly missing out.
> 
> _Alex_: Not for long. But try to avoid Addison for a while, especially if she has a scalpel or a pickax.
> 
> _Matt_: What?
> 
> _Addison_: No reason, feeling cute, might need half your brain. No biggy. 
> 
> _Matt_: I repeat, What?
> 
> _Alex_: See you all Saturday 😄

_The day of the show…_

Thomas, Alex and Chazz were the first to arrive. Matt pulled up on a motorcycle parking across the street from the front of the theatre.

“You really went all out!” Alex exclaimed giving Matt a hug as he joined them. 

“This doesn’t seem like your thing, Thomas,” Matt admitted. “I’m not sure it’s my thing either.” Matt gave a wondering look as he observed all the other fans in costume making their way into the theatre. 

“The show is about accepting outsiders and challenging normative views,” Thomas explained. “There are many kinds of outsiders. Even those not represented in the film can surely understand the sentiment.”

Alex leaned her head on Thomas’s shoulder, wrapping herself around his arm.

Victoria and Chris arrived next. 

Victoria’s teased, frizzy hair looked awesome for Magenta but so different from her normally perfectly coiffed hair. She stopped short of the group and crossed her arms with a huff. 

Chris looked dapper in his suit carrying his investigation files. 

“What’s wrong, Victoria?” Alex asked. 

“Seth decided not to come as Rocky,” Chris explained.

“Levine chickened out!” Victoria pointed over her shoulder. 

Teja was pushing Seth down the sidewalk in a wheelchair.

“Janet,” Seth called as they approached. 

“Dr. Scott,” Alex cried.

“Janet,” Thomas smiled lightly. 

“Brad!” Alex exclaimed. 

“Rocky!” Victoria raised an eyebrow. “Oh wait, we don’t have one of those…”

“You look great, Teja,” Alex offered. 

“Thank you,” Teja squeaked. She tipped her gold sequinned top hat.

Finally, Addison sauntered up to the group in her Frank-N-Furter costume. Her blonde hair contrasted drastically with the darker mystique of the character, and yet she made it work. Her outfit could have been plucked straight from the movie. Of course, Addison would make her own perfect replica. 

“Who is ready to give themselves over to absolute pleasure? Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh,” Addison teased sultrily. She let her fingers graze Alex’s cheek. 

Alex drifted closer to Addison as if drawn to her. Before she could get too close, Thomas grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. “No.”

“What?” Alex questioned coyly, her cheeks a slightly deeper shade of pink. 

“We will be skipping that scene. I will be the only one seducing you tonight,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Fine,” Alex complained teasingly. “At least I have my wonderful fiancé, Brad.” Alex lowered her voice “And my own personal Rocky." 

Thomas kissed Alex’s temple. 

"We better head in,” Chazz stated as he moved toward the entrance. 

Alex laced her fingers with Thomas’s. Then, the two of them made their way into the theatre with their friends for a night of absolute pleasure.


End file.
